Summer Flu
by Kookie-laTae
Summary: Kim Taehyung benci musim panas apalagi flu musim panas! lalu apa yang akan terjadi? "Kau gila? menyuruhku makan bubur di cuaca yang sepanas ini?" "Demi Tuhan! Semalam kau bahkan terus mengeluh tak bisa tidur padaku karena tak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena flu dan apa ini?" KookV/VKook/TaeKook Top!Kook Bot!Tae bxb dldr rnr
**Summer Flu**

Cuaca yang panas adalah satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh Kim Taehyung saat musim panas berlangsung. Dan yang paling ia benci dari musim panas adalah flu. Ya, flu musim panas. Jika kebanyakan orang mengidap flu saat memasuki musim dingin, berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung. Setiap memasuki musim panas, daya tahan tubuhnya semakin melemah dan membuatnya dengan mudah terserang virus dan menyebabkan flu. Menyebalkan? Tentu saja! Disatu sisi kau merasa kepanasan namun disisi lain kau tak bisa berhenti bersin membuat siapapun sangat membenci flu musim panas.

"Hatchiii" bersin Taehyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya dibarengi dengan suara membersit dari hidungnya.

Baru saja Taehyung mencoba untuk mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah kipas kuning bergambar bebek -yang merupakan satu dari sekian banyak koleksi bebek-bebek kuningnya-, sebuah lengan sudah mengusak surai cokelatnya membuat surai kecokelatan itu yang sedikit basah karena peluh menjadi sangat berantakan. Taehyung mengerang tak suka dengan sang pelaku perusakan rambutnya. Demi Tuhan! Taehyung yang sedang flu seperti ini akan menjadi sangat sensitif jika disentuh barang seujung jaripun oleh orang lain.

"Makanlah dulu, lalu minum obat. Flu mu tak akan sembuh jika kau biarkan terus menerus." Ujar seorang namja tampan bersurai hitam yang kini mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Taehyung, di sofa putih yang ada diruang TV apartment mereka setelah meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang terlihat masih mengepulkan uap panasnya di atas meja kaca dihadapan mereka.

"Kau gila? Menyuruhku makan bubur di cuaca yang sepanas ini? Hell no!" Tolak Taehyung memandang tak minat semangkuk bubur yang telah dibuat oleh namja tadi untuknya lalu kembali membersit lagi.

"Kau sedang sakit. Wajar saja kan jika orang sakit makan bubur?" Balas namja tampan itu, Jeon Jungkook.

"Tapi tidak disaat panas seperti ini, Jeon demi Tuhan! Kau ingin aku mati kepanasan ya?" Tolak Taehyung lagi lalu mencoba meraih beberapa lembar tissue yang ada diatas meja kaca dihadapan mereka.

Jungkook mengambil selembar tissue, meletakkan tissue dibawah hidung Taehyung lalu memerintahkan namja bersurai cokelat itu untuk membersit lagi dan mengeluarkan lendir kehijauan yang sangat menyiksa dan mengganggu pernafasan.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jungkook setelah memastikan si namja manis bermata tajam itu tak kembali kesulitan bernafas karena lendir yang menghambat pernafasannya.

"Patbingsu!" Ujar Taehyung tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Yak! Itu sakit, tau!" Keluh Taehyung lalu segera mengelus keningnya sesaat setelah mendapat sentilan sayang dari sang kekasih.

Kekasih? Ya Jeon Jungkook itu adalah kekasih resmi seorang Kim Taehyung yang manja, arogan, cerewet dan pencemburu nomor satu! Upss

"Itu sebagai pengganti patbingsu! Tak ada patbingsu selama kau masih flu! Demi Tuhan semalam kau bahkan terus mengeluh tak bisa tidur padaku karena tak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena flu dan apa ini? Patbingsu? Hanya orang kurang waras saja yang akan memberikan patbingsu pada orang yang sedang sakit. Dan sayangnya, orang itu bukan aku." Ujar Jungkook lalu segera merapikan letak poni yang menutupi kening sang kekasih. Taehyung hanya bisa mendengus dan sesekali menggerutu setengah menyetujui perkataan Jungkook tapi tetap saja kan, cuaca panas seperti ini kau disuruh untuk makan bubur yang tak kalah panasnya? Hanya orang gila yang akan melakukan hal itu!

"Kapan terakhir kali kau memotong rambutmu, hmm? Ponimu sudah terlalu panjang. Ingatkan aku untuk mengantarmu ke salon untuk memotong ponimu ini." Lanjutnya lagi saat mendapati poni sang kekasih yang kini sudah melewati alis bahkan sudah hampir menutupi mata sipit nan tajam yang menjadi salah satu favorite Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka salah satu laci tepat dibawah meja kaca seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, membiarkan Taehyung yang kini sibuk mengusak hidungnya yang terasa gatal hingga terlihat memerah seperti tomat. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Jungkook pun segera memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada sang kekasih yang terus mempoutkan bibir dan membersit.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku?" Tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook kembali meraih poni cokelatnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengikatnya menjadi satu, apple hair.

"Begini jauh lebih baik." Jungkook tersenyum sesaat setelah melihat hasil karyanya pada rambut sang kekasih. Di mata Jungkook, Taehyung terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan apple hair, hidung memerah dan bibir yang terpout membuat Jungkook ingin mencubiti kedua pipi Taehyung yang kini terlihat sedikit chubby -karena kebiasaan baru makan tengah malamnya- kalau saja ia tak ingat betapa sensitifnya kekasihnya itu terlebih saat sedang flu seperti ini.

Taehyung kembali mencoba mengipasi dirinya, mengeluh akan cuaca yang sangat panas dan terus diiringi dengan nada sumbang dan bersinnya yang tak berhenti. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap kasihan sang kekasih. Ia prihatin karena dengan cuaca sepanas ini, orang-orang yang biasa banyak menghabiskan waktu di pantai, kolam renang ataupun memakan es sebanyak-banyaknya, semua hal itu tak bisa ia dan kekasihnya lakukan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan hal-hal itu disaat sedang flu?

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Ujar Jungkook terkejut saat mendapati sang kekasih yang sedang mencoba melepaskan kaus yang dikenakannya. Kedua tangannya langsung meraih ujung kaus putih kebesaran yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung, melarang namja itu untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Ini panas Jungkookie~ Aku sudah tak tahan, panas!" Keluh Taehyung dan mencoba kembali untuk melepaskan kaus yang dikenakannya namun Jungkook masih saja menghalanginya.

Jungkook mengakui jika cuaca panas memang sulit untuk ditolerir lagi. Dirinya juga bahkan bisa merasakan kaus putih senada yang dikenakannya bersama Taehyung sudah terasa lembab dibagian belakang, penuh dengan peluh namun ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan sang kekasih membuka pakaiannya begitu saja. Ia sedang flu, ingat?

"Tidak. Kalau kau melepasnya, kau harus makan bubur itu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Jungkook membuat Taehyung langsung memberenggut. Ia ingin melepaskan kausnya namun ia tak ingin memakan bubur yang Jungkook buatkan untuknya.

"Menyebalkan! Aku membencimu, Jeon!" Balas Taehyung dengan nada merajuknya.

"Aku tau dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Mrs. Jeon!" Balas Jungkook sambil setengah terkekeh.

"Ya! Aku bukan wanita! Dasar menyebalkan! Dasar me- hatchiii" dan perkataan Taehyung terpotong oleh bersinnya sendiri. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan kembali membantu Taehyung membersitkan hidungnya. Ia tau, flu adalah penyakit yang sangat menyiksa kesabaran.

"Aku akan memasak nasi goreng. Kau disini saja dan jangan berani-beraninya melepas pakaianmu atau mau aku suapi bubur, hmm?" Ancam Jungkook sebelum beranjak dari dapur membuat Taehyung kembali menekuk wajahnya. Kini siapa yang suka seenaknya, eoh?

Jungkook kembali berkutat di dalam dapur. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jungkook tak benar-benar jago dalam hal memasak. Dalam hal akademik, olahraga, seni, bisnis atau apapun itu Jungkook bisa dikatakan sebagai ahli. Namun, untuk urusan dapur, khususnya memasak, Jungkook tak bisa masuk didalam kategori jago ataupun ahli. Kemampuannya sangat terbatas tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan Taehyung didalam dapur, setidaknya Jungkook masih lebih bisa diandalkan. Ia tak separah salah mengenali garam sebagai gula ataupun sampai dapat menghancurkan dapur. Seburuk itukah kemampuan Taehyung dalam hal memasak? Silakan tanyakan hal itu pada Taehyung sendiri.

20 menit bukanlah waktu yang lama bagi seorang Jungkook untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Waktu 20 menit dirasa sudah bisa diapresiasi dengan baik mengingat kemampuan memasak Jungkook yang terbatas meskipun tak sampai diambang batas seperti kekasihnya, Taehyung.

Jungkook membawa nasi goreng kimchi itu ke ruang TV, ke tempat Taehyung berada. Suara-suara Taehyung yang bersin dan membersit masih dapat Jungkook dengar dengan jelas. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook sangat merasa kasihan dan khawatir pada kekasihnya itu. Bersin dan terus menerus membersit sangat menyiksa dan membuat diri menjadi cepat lelah. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menggantikan saja posisi Taehyung sekarang. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan?

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi membuat Taehyung sedikit berjengit kaget dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

"Dinginnya…" ujar Taehyung dengan santai, tak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan Jungkook. Dirinya hanya terlalu asik menikmati hembusan angin yang keluar dari kipas listrik yang ada diatas meja kaca tepat didepan wajahnya. Apple hairnya bahkan sesekali bergoyang terkena hembusan angin yang mengenai wajah manisnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga keadaan Taehyung yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada. Kaus putih kebesarannya kini sudah berada dibawah sofa, bahkan nyaris terinjak oleh kaki Jungkook. Tubuh dengan kulit tan itu terlihat berkilap karena peluh membuat Jungkook hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungnya, lelah dengan keadaan sang kekasih keras kepalanya ini.

"Ha-Hatchii.." seolah tak peduli, Taehyung masih tetap pada posisinya, berhadapan dengan kipas angin membuat Jungkook semakin geram.

Jungkook segera meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng yang baru selesai dibuatnya itu ke atas meja, bersebelahan dengan semangkuk bubur yang kini sudah mendingin, menatap nyalang ke arah Taehyung dan segera menarik sebelah tangan namja manis itu hingga membuatnya berdiri.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Taehyung kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Pakai bajumu sekarang!" Balas Jungkook tak kalah galak membuat Taehyung memelototkan matanya tak suka.

"Shireo!"

"Cepat pakai!"

"Shireoyo!"

"Kau-" perkataan Jungkook terpotong begitu saja saat sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya.

"Baik kalau kau tidak mau. Lakukan sesukamu, aku tak melarang. Aku ingin tidur, aku lelah dan aku mengantuk karena tidak tidur semalaman. Jangan merengek meminta apapun padaku." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Terserah! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan ap- hatchii -sendiri?" Balas Taehyung sedikit susah payah lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Merasa diacuhkan, Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Perkataannya kepada Taehyung tadi memang ada benarnya. Ia lelah, mengantuk karena tak tidur semalaman namun ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk tidur. Ia hanya mencoba mengerjai sang kekasih sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan secara singkat tadi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 3 sore. Mata bulat Jungkook langsung terbelalak saat mendapati jam dinding yang berada tepat diatas pintu kamar. Jungkook sebelumnya sama sekali tak berencana untuk benar-benar tertidur tadi. Ia hanya berniat untuk menjalankan rencananya untuk menggoda sang kekasihnya yang- mengingat sang kekasih, Jungkook jadi mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Apa ia sudah makan? Apa ia sudah meminum obatnya? Astaga Jungkook benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya karena bisa tertidur.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalan kamar untuk menuju ke ruang TV tempat dimana terakhir berada dan matanya terbelalak saat tak mendapati kekasihnya disana. Yang ia dapati hanyalah kipas angin yang masih menyala, makanan yang masih utuh tak tersentuh dan kaus Taehyung yang masih berada dibawah sofa bergabung dengan tumpukan tissue yang dipakai oleh Taehyung.

"Tae-ya?" Panggil Jungkook dan mulai berjalan mencari keberadaan sang kekasih.

"Astaga Taetae!" Teriak Jungkook saat mendapati Taehyung yang hampir saja terhuyung jatuh saat berniat mengambil segelas air. Segera saja Jungkook langsung menangkap tubuh kurus itu dan membantunya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Taehyung mengingat posisinya yang kini sedang berjongkok.

"Aku haus." Jawab Taehyung lemas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat membuat Jungkook khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku? Dan astaga kau demam! Tubuhmu panas sekali!" Ujar Jungkook panik saat mendapati suhu tubuh Taehyung yang terasa panas pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tadi aku berniat memanggilmu. Tapi aku lihat kau sedang tidur dan bukankah kau bilang tadi jika aku tak boleh mengganggumu?" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada yang terdengar lemah. Jungkook kembali merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang membiarkan sang kekasih dan melancarkan rencana bodohnya hingga ia jadi benar-benar tertidur hingga melupakan keadaan sang kekasih.

"Kepalaku pusing…" ujar Taehyung lirih lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bahu kanan Jungkook. Jungkook dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang berhembus mengenai lehernya yang ia dapati dari Taehyung.

"Baiklah kita pindah ke kamar, oke?" Ujar Jungkook yang mendapat sebuah anggukan lemah dari Taehyung dibahunya.

Jungkook melingkarkan kedua lengan kurus Taehyung pada sekitar bahunya, melingkarkan kedua kaki Taehyung pada sekitar pinggangnya lalu segera mengangkat tubuh kurus sang kekasih tanpa merasa kesulitan sama sekali. Taehyung semakin mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan erat pada bahu Jungkook lalu memposisikan kepalanya dengan nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Memeluk Jungkook adalah salah satu kesukaannya terlebih saat ia sakit seperti ini.

"Hei jangan tertidur dulu, oke? Kau masih harus makan lalu minum obatmu." Ujar Jungkook mencoba mengingatkan Taehyung.

"Aku mengantuk, Jungkookie~" balas Taehyung lirih dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya bahkan setelah mereka sampai ke dalan kamar.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau ha-"

"Arraseo, arraseo.. aku tidak akan tidur sebelum makan dan meminum obatku." Balas Taehyung lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Jungkook dengan sedikit tak rela.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Taehyung diatas ranjang, Jungkook berjalan ke sisi kiri kamar, menuju ke salah satu lemari dan mengambil secara acak satu buah kaus dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung.

"Pakai bajumu dulu. Tunggu disini. Aku akan membuat makanan lagi untukmu, oke?" Ujar Jungkook lalu mengecup sekilas kening Taehyung yang terekspos.

Jungkook meraih mangkuk berisi bubur dan piring berisikan nasi goreng yang telah mendingin dan berniat untuk membuang kedua makanan itu. Ia tau membuang makanan itu bukanlah hal yang baik tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mungkin memberikan makanan dingin untuk Taehyung, bukan?

Dengan sisa-sisa bahan yang ada Jungkook kembali mencoba membuat nasi goreng yang baru untuk kekasihnya dan berharap jika masakannya kali ini tak kembali berujung ditempat sampah.

Taehyung mengunyah dengan sedikit tak minat suapan nasi goreng terakhir dari Jungkook. Bukan karena rasanya yang tak enak, tapi karena ia sudah kenyang namun Jungkook tetap memaksanya untuk menghabiskan nasi goreng itu. Tak mau mengecewakan sang kekasih, akhirnya Taehyung pun menghabiskan nasi goreng itu.

"Jja sekarang minum obatmu lalu kau bisa tidur." Jungkook menyerahkan segelas air dan juga sebutir obat berwarna pink ke arah Taehyung yang diterima langsung tanpa banyak bicara.

"Jja sekarang tidurlah. Jika nanti kondisimu belum membaik juga, kita akan ke dokter." Ujar Jungkook sambil mengusap pipi kiri Taehyung dengan lembut. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat untuk membantah apapun.

Flu di musim panas memang menyiksa namun Taehyung merasa cukup beruntung. Meski flu itu begitu menyiksa, tapi ia masih beruntung memiliki Jungkook yang sangat begitu pengertian dan perhatian padanya. Meski terkadang menyebalkan karena membatasi ini itu. Tapi.. kalau demi kebaikan tak salah kan? Dan Taehyung menyadari tak ada salahnya untuk menuruti perkataan Jungkook. Memang seharusnya begitu kan?

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _A/N: kembali dengan FF abal-abal dan gatau deh ya flu musim panas itu sebenarnya gimana dan cerita di atas itu cuma berasal dari gambaran aku aja jadi maafkan kalo salah hehe boleh minta reviewnya?_

 _Now you can contact me on twitter account Losteu_laTae ^^ follow and let's be friend^^_


End file.
